Army Wives
by EmbryLuvR32
Summary: Sequel To Staged. Bella, Rosalie, and Alice, are trying to cope with the fact that there husbands are leaving for war. Edward; although being with Alice and having a child, still loves Bella. Bella finds that she has the same feelings toward him also. R
1. Life

**Army Wives**

**Chapter 1- Life**

**BPOV:**

I felt faint. I felt, like my world was crumbling down.

"Bella!" I hear Alice and Rosalie yell. They came and wrapped there arms around me, trying to keep me steady. I cried hysterically.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice shrieked. "Edwa-ward, and Em-me-mett, are goin to-to the army with Jas-per." I stuttered, and cried some more,

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and got a scared look on there faces.

"Emmett! Edward! Jasper!" Rosalie yelled, they all came running down the stairs. "What happened?" Jasper asked taking me from there arms.

"Your leaving me again? You two too!" I said pointing at Emmett and Jasper.

"What? Let me call them back…" Jasper said and picked up the phone. Whilst he did that, we went to sit in the living room. "Why is it that I pick up that dammed phone every time?" I cried.

"It's okay Bella," Alice rubbed my back. Jasper walked back into the room with a pissed look. "Why in the hell didn't you tell me you enrolled in the military after fucking high school!" He yelled at Emmett and Edward.

"Because they didn't call us in until now…" Emmett said shrugging.

"What in the hells wrong with you Emmett? Are you just gunna leave Maribelle, and Amelia and I? Are you insane Emmett?" Rose cried into Emmett's chest. "It's not for a while Rose, about a year," Jasper said, and Rose sniffled and laid her head on Emmett's chest.

"Edward you just gunna leave me and your unborn child here?" Alice shrieked and I looked at Edward. He had a shocked look on his face.

"Alice your pregnant?" I asked and she looked down, "I have to go," Alice said on the verge of tears. Alice and Edward have been dating since the camping out in the back yard, and were _really _close but come on! Pregnant! Already? Damn Alice…

"Edward did you know this?" I asked, and he shook his head. "No, not at all. She must be really scared about this…" He trailed off sitting on the couch.

Jasper shook his head. "I need to go find Alice." I said standing up. "Edward," he looked up, and I waved my hand, telling him to come. He sighed and stood up.

We found her quickly, crying in the spare bedroom. "Alice," I whispered rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry Edward! I should have told you, but…I just didn't want you to leave us." She said putting a hand on her non-existent stomach yet.

Edward sighed, and I stepped out of the way, "Alice. I wouldn't do that, I love you…" Edward said and Alice's little head popped up. "You do?" She asked and Edward smiled that crooked smile that captured my heart years ago, and looked like it was doin a pretty damn good job on Alice too.

"Yes, I do." He said and they kissed, I left the room to let them have privacy.

I walked down the stairs to see everyone still in the living room.

"Why is everyone in here? There's a wedding reception going on outside!" Esme laughed.

We all stayed silent. "What's wrong?" Esme frowned. "The guys are going to Iraq next year…near October…" I said and Esme got a scare some look on her face.

"All of them? You enrolled in after high school didn't you?" Esme said to Emmett. Emmett sighed. "I'm sorry…" She shook her head, "Where's Edward?" She asked and if called, him and Alice walked down the stairs.

"Mom, I can expla-" She cut him off, "Edward Cullen. How dare you do this to me? You too Emmett! You're my son! I already have one gone, but no! All of them have to leave too! Next thing you know Alice is going to be pregnant with Edwards child."

We stayed silent.

"Are you kidding me?" She yelled and Alice started crying, "I'm so sorry Esme, this is all my fault…" She cried into Edward's shoulder. "Alice…It's okay. I just over reacted…lets all get back out into the yard and enjoy the party okay?" Esme sighed and we nodded. We all went out and tried to enjoy the party.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Jaycee asked Jasper as we walked out into the yard. He smiled and picked her up, and kissed her cheek. "Nothin sweetheart. Why don't you go dance, with Maribelle and Amelia? Kay?" He asked and she nodded eagerly. He set her down and she ran to her cousins.

I sighed and we began dancing. "Jasper, I don't want you to leave…" I said, and felt a flutter in my stomach, that I'd felt before. I put my hand on it, and looked at Jasper. "That was weird…" I said, and he gave me a weird look. "Bella,…?" I shrugged, "I don't know Jasper. What if I am?"

"Than we have, someone more to love." He smiled. Could I really be pregnant? Again? What if Jasper's not here? Man…I needed to talk to Alice.

After the wedding, Esme and Carlisle, scheduled our honeymoon, on an Island, in two weeks.

"Alice!" I said, one day later, "What Bella,?" She said, sitting at my island, in my kitchen,

"I think I may be pregnant, again." I whispered and she spit out her water. "Alice!"

"Bella! You know how awesome that would be? We could have our baby's at the same time!" she said excitedly. I sighed, "Well, we need to find out now, while Jasper's at work." I said and she nodded. The doctor said she could fit us in, in an hour. Alice wasn't showing at all. I was kind of interested to see how big it would effect her. That would be very exciting to have them at the same time, but would the guys be here?

We left, and made our way to the doctors office. Jasper was working at the hospital till five. It was now one.

"Bella and Alice?" the doctor asked and we stood up, walking into the office. She weighed Alice first.

"95.5 pounds," She said and Alice smiled, "Holy crap Alice! Your tiny!" I said and stepped on the scale.

"115 pounds," She said again, and led us into the room.

"So, your both pregnant?" The doctor asked, "Well, were not completely sure yet," We laughed,

"Okay, well lets find out shall we? Alice, can you please lie back on the table?" Alice nodded and hopped up, she laid on the table and the doctor started the ultra sound.

"Alice, you are indeed pregnant, and…twelve weeks along at that." she said and Alice smiled. "Kay Bells, your turn," Alice said and she whipped the gooey stuff of her tiny stomach, and I took her spot.

"Okay Bella…you are pregnant." She smiled and Alice shrieked, "How far along is she?" She yelped.

"Uhm…I'd say about…Ten weeks," she said and Alice stood up and did a little dance, "Yes! Mine will be older!" She stuck her tongue out. I laughed, and the doctor cleaned me up.

"Okay you two, you can come back in…four months to find out the sex if you'd like. And make natural visits if you'd like, to find out how the baby's are doing." She smiled and we left.

"Bella! Isn't this just awesome?" She gasped, "I have to call Edward! What if we had two girls? Or both boys? Or, what are we going to name them?" She shrieked. "Alice! Calm down!" I laughed and we drove home. I was ecstatic to tell Jasper, but…would he be here for his child's birth?

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I know, there both pregnant! But, come on, I ran out of Idea's. Please Review!**


	2. Confidence

**Army Wives:**

**Chapter 2- Confidence**

**BPOV:**

Alice and I walked into my house, finding Jasper and Edward sitting on the couch, with beers. Of course…

"Guys! Guess what?" Alice shrieked and sat on Edwards lap.

"What Ali?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Bella _is_ pregnant, and our baby's are only two weeks apart! Ours is older," Alice winked at Edward and he kissed her cheek; but staring at me the entire time.

"You are pregnant Bells?" Jasper asked, and his eyes lit up. I nodded and he got up and hugged me, "This is perfect…" he said kissing my lips. Edward watched as Alice just kept talking. He was watching me.

**(One month Later)**

Edward has been keeping a close eye on me, but he never left Alice's side. Did he give up? Or did he still love me? What about Alice? I don't want my best friend to get hurt.

"Bella! I found some names on the internet that I like, but Edward said he likes one," Alice said, ambushing me at the Starbucks.

I was sitting outside, sipping a coffee, and Alice ran up to me, and sat down also.

"What are the names Alice?" I asked, pushing her, her coffee. She smiled,

"Okay, for a boy, and I know I'm having a boy, I want Seth Anthony. And if we have a girl, which I know we wont because it's a boy, I want Samantha Grace." Alice said, rambling.

"How do you know it's a boy Alice?" I laughed, she gave me an excited look, "I just know Bella. I'm a mom," She said and she started tearing up. Hormones already…

"Alice, calm down." I comforted and she sniffed and stopped crying. "What about you Bella, names?" She asked hopefully,

"Well, I'm really hoping for a boy, since we have Jaycee and all…So, for a boy I want Christopher Derek, and another girl, maybe…Olivia Mae. Something along those lines…but, Alice! Were two months pregnant! Why are we talking about this now?" I laughed,

She shrugged, "I'm bored and excited?" I laughed, it was true.

"Well, be at my house around five, for Jaycee's party Kay?" I said and she nodded, "Will do,"

I got up and drove home, wanting to see Jasper and Jaycee. I parked in the drive way and walked up the stairs. "Guys?" I yelled, walking in my house.

"Oh, there you are Bells, Jaycee is sleeping, and I'm still setting up the back yard." Jasper said kissing me hello. "Need any help?"

"Naw, I'm almost done. Thanks anyway, Jaycee should be up any minute though," He said walking outside. I sighed and walked into Jaycee's pink room.

"Hey baby girl, happy birthday!" I said seeing Jaycee on her floor playing with toys.

"It my birthday mama." she said excitedly. I nodded, "Yes, it is, now, are you hungry?" I asked and she nodded. I went to the kitchen and cut her up some apples.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it, "Alice. Edward, early as usual." I laughed. It was only 3:30, and the party was at 5:00.

"Yep. Hey Bells, Jaycee happy birthday sweetheart!" Alice yelled running into the kitchen. She thanked her and went back to eating her apples.

"Edward," I said, and he hugged me. "Bella," He smiled. Damn him…

He walked past me, and I stood there for a second; dazzled. Fuck him for still being able to do that to me…

Edward went in the back yard to talk to Jasper whilst I sat at the table with Alice and Jaycee.

"So, Bells, are you gunna wait to find out the sex of the baby?" I nodded, "I figure why not have a surprise right?" I laughed, and she nodded, "I think we are too. I mean, I really want a boy, but if I get a girl, I'll be happy. As long as she's happy and healthy, I really don't care." She said taking an apple from Jaycee's extended arm, offering her one.

"Well, what if you have twins like Rose?" Alice got a shocked face, "I don't think I could do that! I mean, I love Maribelle and Amelia to death, but twins? I just don't know how they do it…" We laughed. How does Rose and Emmett do it…?

"Rose can do anything!" Rosalie said walking in the door, we smiled and welcomed her. I picked up Jaycee and put her on the floor, and Amelia and Maribelle ran outside with her,

"Where's…?" Emmett asked and I pointed, "Back yard."

"Thanks Bells," Emmett said going outside, but first grabbing a beer from the fridge. I rolled my eyes. "Emmett…" I mumbled. He would be drinking at my two year olds birthday party…

"How are we going to live without them for a year…?" Rosalie asked laughing, I just felt my heart ache.

Five o'clock rolled around quickly and the party began. The whole family was there, and we had a great time.

"Jaycee, cake time!" I yelled and she ran over to us. Jasper sat with her, her on his lap, and they blew out the candles together. He kissed her forehead and whispered happy birthday. I knew he would miss her next one…

The party ended quickly and everyone went home. I put Jaycee to bed after a crazy day, and a tiring night. I laid her in her bed and kissed her cheek. "Night princess," I said, taking the crown off her head, and on her shelf.

I sighed and walked out into the living room, were Jasper was reading a book.

"She asleep?" He asked and I nodded, and cuddled up to him. "Will you be here for when the baby comes?" I asked quietly. "I'm not leaving until next October Bella. It's only March. Of course I will," He kissed my forehead.

"Why did Edward and Emmett sign up, and not be called in until now?"

He pursed his lips and shrugged, "Well, they were idiots in high school, and wanted to be like me, so they did it. They were called in as back up, they didn't need them until now."

"Seven years later?" I asked confused.

He sighed, "I don't really know. The military is confusing." He laughed, and kissed me.

"I'm going to miss you…What if you have to leave for more than a year?" I asked, and he sighed. "That…would kill me." He whispered, "But, I have to do it."

"This is over a year away Bella, calm down okay 'darlin? It's not good for the baby," He smiled and I nodded. Than the baby kicked, I gasped, and smiled.

"What?" Jasper asked. I grabbed his hand and put it on my small stomach. The baby kicked again, and he smiled.

"Alice told me what you wanted to name him," He smiled again,

"Do you like it?" I asked, hopeful.

He nodded, "I love Christopher for a boy. I hope we have a boy," He said and Christopher kicked once again…


	3. Jealousy

**Army Wives**

**Chapter 3- Jealousy**

**A/N: I seriously was put down by my **_**Best**_** friend. Not. Cool. **

BPOV:

I was now officially three month pregnant. Alice was only a few weeks in front of me, so she was closer to three and a half months.

Her stomach wasn't that big, for three months. She barely had a baby bump. I did, sorta. It wasn't that big. But I knew, I was just getting started.

Today we decided to take the family to the zoo. By the family I meant, Jasper, Me, Jaycee, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Maribelle, And Amelia.

Even though Alice wasn't really family, she was to us.

"Jas, can you grab Jaycee's old stroller, so in case she gets tired she doesn't have to walk?" I asked, and he nodded, "Or us caring her," He laughed. She was only two, but was getting bigger.

He grabbed her stroller and put it in the car. Jaycee was busy taking her nap, and I picked her up out of her crib, and set her in her car seat, and turned on the AC. Jasper got in the car and we headed of, to the zoo where the family would meet us.

We pulled up to the zoo parking lot and I got out. Jaycee was awake and excited. Jasper pulled her out of the car, and put her in her stroller.

Emmett and Rose were already at the gate with the twins, along with Edward and Alice.

"Hey guys ready?" Jasper asked and everyone nodded. We paid and went in. We walked around for a while, and the kids were squealing in delight.

"Emmett look; it's your family," Jasper said and pointed to the monkeys. "Very funny bro," He said and the monkey swung on its rope. "Monkey!" Jaycee screamed, and Jasper put her on his shoulders for a closer look.

"Daddy! They ugy!" Amelia yelled from Emmett's shoulders. He laughed, "That's right sweetheart, just like your uncle Edward," Emmett smiled and we all tried muffling our laughs. Edward smirked and kicked Emmett.

We all kept walking and came to the birds. The zoo keeper said we could go in and feed them, to where they'd land on our shoulders and hands. I agreed, excited, and Rose denied, because they might poop on her.

We all went in besides Rose and Maribelle. They put food on all our hands, and the birds began flying to us.

"Come to me my jungle friends!" Emmett yelled, and all the birds flew to him. It was very funny, "Daddy silly!" Amelia said, as a bird landed on her head. She looked up, but didn't move her head. It squawked and she screamed running around, and laughing.

"Bells." Jasper said, I looked over and there was a giant parrot on his head. "How big is it…?" He asked, and Emmett chimed in, "That's what she said!" From across the cage.

"Ha, ha. I'm serious!" He said, scared. I muffled my laugh, "It's pretty damn big Jas." He gave me a frightened look, and tried to nod. The big bird squawked, and flew away on to Emmett's head. "Ahh! Rosie help! Big flipping bird trying to kill me!" He yelled and ran around, but the bird just fallowed him.

I looked at Edward, and he was staring at me. I gave him a questioning look, and he just winked. Confused, I turned around, and we finished playing with the birds.

We went to the aquarium, and the kids were freaking out over the huge fish, and sting rays.

"Oh my god! It's an alligator!" Emmett yelled and hid behind Rosalie. We all laughed at his fear of alligators, he's been scared ever since he was a kid. Or so I've been told…

We finished up there and went to the reptiles. There was a humongous snake there, that frankly scared me to death. We quickly left, on a count of none of us had an interest in snakes.

The kids were getting tired so we put them in there strollers, to take a nap, whilst we had some fun.

We went to the lions, and set up an agreement, with the zoo keepers to put Emmett in there. I know what your thinking…but the lion is trained, and wouldn't hurt him. But come on, it's worth seeing Emmett piss himself.

"Hello, my name is Jim, uhm, sir, would you please come with me?" The zoo keeper asked Emmett, he was confused but nodded. The zoo keeper said for him to go threw the door, and walk around. He did as told until he saw where he was, and us on the other side, laughing at him. He ran up to the bars and yelled, "What in the hell? Why am I in a cage what even lives in he-" He was cut off by the growling lion behind him.

He turned around and looked back at us with pure fear in his eyes. He screamed like a little girl, and ran around the cage a little while and the lion kept growling. We'd had enough fun, and decided to let him out.

"What in the hell was that?" He asked as soon as he was out, "It was Edwards idea," Jasper said smirking at his cousin.

They began play fighting and started laughing, and Emmett admitted he was close to pissing him self.

We all had a fun day, and decided to call it one. We all went home, and Jaycee fell asleep in her car seat.

Jasper offered to put her to bed and I agreed. I took a quick shower and got in bed, falling asleep quickly.

**A/N: I thought it was a cute chapter. But, the next one is going to be crazy! So get rea-day for some DRAMA! Yes! Thanks to all who review, I love you all!**


	4. Excuses

**Army Wives**

**Chapter 4- Excuses**

**Get ready for some drama!**

**BPOV:**

I woke up the next morning with Jasper by my side. He looked so cute and innocent, sleeping. I smiled and kissed his forehead, walking downstairs. I suddenly heard yelling, and I rushed down the stairs so fast I almost fell.

Jaycee was at Rosalie and Emmett's, with the twins for a night, so I didn't have to worry about her.

Alice and Edward stayed with us last night, because Alice wasn't feeling well.

"Edward, how could you do this to me! I thought you loved me!" Alice yelled, and threw her hands in the air. They were in the living room, in their pajamas. Alice in shorts and a tank top, and Edward in pajama pants and no shirt. Damnnn…Stop staring Bella!

"You thought wrong! I don't love you Alice! Or this mistake you made!" I gasped and they turned to me. Tears where running down Alice's face.

"What the hell's going on here?" Jasper said coming down the stairs, looking like he just woke up. Sexy!

"Edward's leaving me…and Seth-"

"You named it? It's not mine! It's your problem now!" Edward bellowed. I gaped at him, as Alice drowned herself in tears.

"Edward what in the hell is wrong with you? I thought you loved Alice!" Jasper yelled,

Edward shook his head, "Well, I don't. I don't love her, I love someone else…" He trailed off, looking at me.

I shook my head and scowled.

"Edward you have to drop this, your having a baby with Alice, you can't-" He cut me off,

"That _mistake_ isn't mine! And neither is she!" He pointed at Alice.

"My baby is not a mistake! It's your fault I'm like this!" Alice cried.

"Oh no, your not putting this on me!" Edward yelled getting in Alice's face. "Edward! Stop it! This stress isn't good for the baby! Get out!" I yelled and we walked out the front door, but not before staring at me for at least ten seconds.

Alice fell to the floor crying. I ran to her and pulled her in a hug, "Alice, honey, what happened?" I asked, and she sniffled.

"I don't want this baby anymore, because it'll remind me of him," She said crying still.

"Alice, don't say that! Don't do that to the baby just because of him!" I started crying.

She shook her head, "I don't know what I did Bella." Alice said, "Come on, lets go to Esme's." I whispered and she nodded, "What if he's there Bella?"

"Emmett will kick his ass. Alice, we need to go see Carlisle," I whispered trying not to scare her, "Why Bella?" She asked confused,

"Your bleeding," I said looking down, and blood was dripping down her leg. She looked back up; shocked. "Oh my god,…" She whispered.

I stood up quickly, "Jasper, carry her to the car." I said and went to go get my keys, Jasper picked up the tiny girl and carefully carried her to the car, whispering calming things to her.

I knew she wouldn't be able to walk, she was already having sharp pains. We drove to Esme's quickly, and rushed Alice inside. Thankfully, Edward was no where to be seen.

"Alice honey what happened?" Esme flipped, to us rushing in the house. "Where's Carlisle?" I asked, breathless. "In his office," She said and I ran upstairs leaving Jasper, Alice, and Esme in the living room with a petrified Alice.

I pushed his door open to see him sitting at his desk, "Bella," He smiled, he saw the look on my face and stood up, walking toward me. "It's Alice," I said and he was down the stairs before I was,

"Alice, what happened?" Carlisle asked calmly, she shook her head, "I don't know, Edward and I were fighting and I started getting sharp pains in my stomach, than, I started bleeding." she said, looking faint.

"Okay, Esme, could you get me a wet washcloth, dear?" Carlisle asked and Esme went to the kitchen. Carlisle began feeling Alice's stomach, and said he needed to take her into his office to be examined.

We waited for what felt like hours, when Edward walked in the door to see our scared faces.

"What?" He asked totally clueless, "What? What?" I yelled, "Is that all you have to fucking say!" I jumped off the couch and almost attacked clueless, Edward. Jasper caught me just in time.

"What in the hell is,-" Edward asked but we saw Alice come down the stairs, with a heartbroken face. We all stopped what we where doing and watched as she walked toward us.

Alice came here, bleeding. She never had a big stomach, for four months pregnant, but mine was a decent size. She came down the stairs looking heartbroken. Now I'm scared.

"Alice," I whispered, and fresh tears started down her face. She shook her head and sat on the couch. I glared at Edward, and looked to Jasper. He nodded, and took Edward out of the room.

"Bella, I miscarried, him…" She whispered again, and laid on my shoulder.

Edward and Jasper walked back in the room, and immediately she fired up.

"This is all your fault!" she screamed at him, and, Edward got a look of total shock on his face. "What did I do?" He asked, clueless again.

"She miscarried Seth," I whispered and Edward was heartbroken, "I-I was just kidding, I-I…" He sighed and gave up running up the stairs to his room.

"And of course he runs away," Jasper whispered, and sat down on the other couch.

"It'll be okay Alice…Trust me," I converted her, and she was still crying but nodded.

"Maybe it was meant to be…"

Alice, had wanted the baby, very much. I knew it broke her heart, and it broke mine too.

**A/N: Enough drama for Ya? Yes I know, it's dreadful, but see what happened kay? Love you all!**


	5. Turning Back Time

**Army Wives**

**Chapter 5- Turning back the clock**

**(Three months later)**

**BPOV:**

It was now September and I was, seven months pregnant. Alice looked totally normal since the accident, and she stayed the same weight, and everything. It's been hard on everyone, trying to get over the baby.

Alice gave up on Edward, three months ago. He still follows me around quite often, but stares at Alice, just as much. I just wished he'd give up, or make up his fucking mind.

It was a rare beautiful day in Forks, and Esme invited us over to her house for a cook out. Everyone was there having a good time, except for Alice who said her stomach was bothering her.

The kids were outside playing on the swing and slides that Carlisle bought for them at there house. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were all talking and drinking, (Of course,) and I sat on the patio with Alice and Esme. Esme was drinking tea and reading a magazine. Alice just sat back, with her legs pulled up to her chest, whilst Carlisle cooked the food.

"Alice, are you sure your okay? Do you want me to take you to the doctor or something?" I asked, and she nodded, "I think that'd be a good Idea Bells." she said and headed back inside, and out the front door.

"Jasper, Alice isn't feeling well, so I'm taking her to the doctor Kay?" I said and he gave me a stern look. He hated when I drove at seven months pregnant, "Please be careful Bella," he said kissing my forehead, after I told him, he could not go. "Don't tell anyone, I'll call you if something's wrong, Kay?"

He nodded and I started walking out to the car, where Alice was moaning in pain.

"Alice, something's wrong. I mean, this is NOT normal!" I said and sped off toward the hospital. I didn't tell anyone else, because I didn't want them to worry. "I know Bella. I'm scared." She said, and I could hear the pain in her voice.

"Calm down, it's okay. Were here." I said pulling up to the ER doors.

We walked in, and I wrapped my arm around Alice, as we walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The lady asked nicely. "Hi, my friend Alice, is having some very bad stomach pains, could you please help us here?" I asked as I heard Alice whine.

"Of course, I'll get a nurse to take you to a room," She said and like magic a nurse appeared with a wheel chair. Alice sat down, and he took her to a room, to which I followed.

The doctor walked in not seconds later, "Hello, I'm doctor Corel, what seems to be the problem here?" The doctor asked nicely, to Alice.

"I've been having bad stomach pains all day, almost unbearable," She gasped, clutching her stomach. He nodded and told her to lie down. He checked her stomach, and ordered a ultra sound.

"Well, I think I have the fix to your problem Ms. Brandon." He said to Alice smiling.

"Your in labor," He said putting away the machine, "I'm what? No no no! I-I miscarried, about three months ago!" She panicked, "Plus, I don't even look pregnant!" she pointed to her small stomach,

"Sometimes, the baby grows in the back of the womb, and you don't show, and you being such a petite woman, that's possibly the reason. There's a baby in there for sure, and you are definitely in labor."

I gasped. "I'm what? This is insane!" She said, "Well, we'd like for you to have the baby within a few hours. I'll send in doctor Parker, he's a specialist on pregnancy." He said and walked out the door. "Alice! Your still pregnant! And your going to have the baby like now!" I shrieked. She tried to smile but failed. "This is just…crazy Bella. I…Call everyone, please." She gasped as a wave of pain hit her.

I walked out of her room to call Jasper, he picked up on the first ring.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked immediately.

"Jas, calm down. Your never going to believe this! Alice is still pregnant! She's in labor, get your ass down here!"

"Are you serious? I thought she miscarried!"

"We did too, now hurry up! Bring Jaycee, and everyone!" I said and hung up. I rushed back into the room to tell Alice the news. "Okay, everyone's coming, and you don't look so good," I said seeing Alice panting on the hospital bed.

"I'm in labor Bella, just finding out that in a few hours, I'm going to be a mother. I'm in so much pain I want to scream. _That's _why I don't look good!" She said calmly.

I nodded, and sat by her holding her hand. The doctor came back in and spoke, "Well Alice, don't panic, but the baby is in some trouble, we would like to do an emergency C-section, in order to save the baby, and you." He said and Alice nodded.

"Do what ever. Just help me." Alice said and I giggled, she would make people try to laugh at a time like this.

The took her in a room, and didn't allow me in there so I waited outside for my family.

"Mommy!" I heard Jaycee's small voice. I looked up and saw her running to me. I picked her up and kissed her head.

Jasper and everyone else followed behind. "Hey, is she okay?" Jasper asked, "There doing a C-section now, and the baby's in trouble. The doctor didn't explain, but…I hope there okay." I said shakily.

Everyone was waiting in the nearest waiting room for a while, and Edward even came; looking nervous as ever. I sat in a chair against the wall, next to Jasper who had Jaycee sleeping on his chest. Adorable, he was the most perfect dad. He sighed and kissed her head, holding her close.

I sat there cradling my stomach, thinking about a lot. I hoped it was a boy. I hoped Jasper would be here for the birth, which was stupid to think because; I'm seven months pregnant, and Jasper leaves October of next year. It's now September, so the baby will be maybe turning one when he leaves.

I sat there for another moment, thinking about the baby, when Alice's doctor came into the waiting room to see our rather large family. "Bella, the baby is remarkably perfectly fine, and so is Alice. The baby is a little small, but full term, you can go in a few at a time if you'd like." The doctor smiled and I jumped up, running to her room with about nine people on my tail.

I opened her door to see her sitting Indian style under to covers cuddling her baby. So like Alice. I smiled and walked in, "Hey," I whispered and she smiled back, "She's perfect Bella." She said, and handed me the baby.

"Ohh. She's so adorable! She looks just like you Alice," I said and realized Jasper and Jaycee were in the room with me. "I think she looks like Edward, but…" Alice said nonchalantly. I nodded, and handed her back to Alice.

"What her name Auntie Alice?" Jaycee asked crawling on the bed. "I think I'm going to name her Arianna," Alice smiled at Jaycee.

"Good name." She said and kissed the baby's head lightly. Jasper picked up Jaycee and set her on his hip. "She's adorable Alice," Jasper winked kissing Alice's cheek and walking out the door with Jaycee.

"Do you want Edward to see her?" I asked softly. "Bring him in?" She asked, I nodded and walked out the door. "Edward," I psst'ed, to him. He followed me into the room, and saw Alice. I led him over to the bed, to see his daughter.

"Do you want to hold her?" Alice asked him, he hesitated, "Just because were not together Edward, doesn't mean she's not yours too." Alice whispered. He held his arms out and Alice placed the baby in them. Instinct took over and Edward cradled the small baby in his arms. "She's beautiful," He whispered smiling for once. We both nodded and watched, "Arianna," I said sitting on Alice's bed. Edward smiled, "It fits."

"Are you guys going to try and work it out for the baby, or…" I trailed off. Edward sighed and moved the baby's blanket to find a full head of bronze hair. I smiled. "I hope so," Alice said looking at Edward, he looked up and gave a soft look. "I'm so sorry Alice," He said and gave the baby back to her.

She looked confused, "I…I want to be a father to her, but I just don't think it'll work out between us." He said, and walked out. Alice sighed. She kissed the baby's forehead, and whispered, "She looks too much like him. Just looking at her everyday is going to kill me."

I rubbed her back, as she stared at Arianna who slept soundly.

"It'll be alright Alice. Forget him. If he wants to be a jerk; let him. Don't let him come between you and this beautiful angel who you cried and pled over, because you thought you lost her." I whispered soothingly. "Your right Bells, there's no reason for me not to be happy." she said and the baby opened her eyes finally to revel, dark blue eyes just like Alice's that I knew she was going to keep for life.


	6. Fault

**Army Wives**

**Chapter 6- Fault**

**(Edward The Drama Queen!)**

**BPOV:**

"Bells! You have to help me! Don't let Edward just leave us like this." Alice pled, sitting on my couch. I sighed and sat next to her.

"Alice; there's nothing _I_ can do. But you can, I don't know how, but you can." I said and she passed baby Arianna to me. She was so adorable, she looked just like Edward, but had Alice's eyes.

I kissed the baby's head as she slept soundly. "Well, talk to him. I mean, really talk to him."

She nodded and we sat back, watching TV.

Jasper was at work, and Jaycee was taking her afternoon nap. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it.

It, of course, was Edward. "Edward you really have to-"

"Bella, can we please talk?" He cut me off. I sighed, and looked back at Alice who was cooing at the now awake Arianna. I turned back to Edward and nodded. We stepped outside and he sighed.

"Bella I don't want Alice back…I want you. More than anything, more than life. Please…" He pled. I was very taken aback with this.

"Edward I-I can't! I'm pregnant with Jasper's second child for gods sake!"

"But you still love me." He smiled, I rolled my eyes, "Of course I do Edward. And it's starting to get to me." I said back breathless. He smiled his crooked smiled and kissed me once.

"I'll be a father to Jaycee. I'll be a wonderful husband to you," He said brushing away my hair out of my face. I sighed, "Edward, your already a father, to Arianna." I stated.

"I know Bella, but it doesn't mean we can't be together."

"That would kill Alice!" I said immediately. "I just, I love you Bella." He said, leaving me breathless again. "I know Edward, I love you too."

I seriously felt my feelings re-surface for Edward. I mean I loved Jasper to bits but, I needed to think about this. Bella, what are you talking about! You love Jasper!

"I'll talk to you later okay?" I said and went back inside. "Hey Bells, I gotta go, Rose wanted to see me about something. Talk to you later?" Alice smiled, I nodded, and she walked out the door.

I sighed and sat on the couch.

I love Jasper. But, I loved Edward too. Why couldn't I have both? Because I can't. I can only choose one. And the one I choose is Jasper.

I smiled to myself as I thought about the reasons I loved him. What was I going to do about Edward though…? I had to think about this quick. I was cut off of my thoughts by a pain running threw my body. I gasped in pain.

"Mommy?" I heard Jaycee's little voice by the stairs. I turned my head to see her standing there in her PJ's rubbing her tired eyes. Another shot of pain.

"Jaycee. Go. Call. Daddy." I gasped. She rand into the kitchen without another word with her teddy bear. She ran back into the living room, but didn't come strait to me. She hit 1 on my cell phone, and started talking. I tried to breath deeply.

"Daddy…it's mommy…she said she's in pain….yep…okay, love you too…Bye daddy!" she said and closed my phone. "Daddy say he be here soon."

I nodded and thanked her. "Baby, do me a big favor. Go upstairs and get mommy's bag under her bed, and grab my purse would ya please?" I asked and she nodded eagerly.

About ten minutes later she came down the stairs with my bag, and purse. "Anything else momma?" She asked and I shook my head. "No baby, thank you." She nodded and came to hug me.

"It okay baby, daddy will be here soon." Jaycee whispered kissing my stomach. Jasper came threw the door, rather fast and saw us on the couch.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked running up to me. I nodded, but quickly shook my head. "No, I think It's time." I whispered and he nodded. "Jaycee, could you call Auntie Alice for me?" He asked, and she nodded, opening my phone and hitting 2.

"Auntie Alice said she'd meet us at duh hopital, and that I go with Auntie Rose, when we got there." She said and we nodded. "Thank you baby," I said and kissed her forehead. We got in the car and drove to the hospital, hoping everything goes as it should.


	7. Meaning

**Army Wives**

**Chapter 7- Meaning**

My contractions were hitting me like hell. I thought I'd pass out. I laid on my hospital bed, in my room, and Jasper by my side.

"I can't take this anymore!" I yelled in agony. Jasper smoothed out my hair, and kissed my forehead. "It's okay honey, it'll all be over soon." He soothed. The doctor came in and looked at my contractions. "Okay Bella, your contractions are about fifty seconds apart, so I think we can get things going here." He smiled. I dropped my head back. "Oh thank god!" I sighed. Jasper laughed,

Jasper grabbed my hand, as the doctor told me to push.

It seemed like endless hours of pain, and agony. It was like pure hell. Everything went away when I heard that little sucker cry. "It's a boy!" The nurse said and I broke down crying. Jasper kissed me, and thanked me for giving him a beautiful baby boy.

The doctor handed me our baby and we awed at his handsomeness. "He's so beautiful." I cried. Jasper nodded, and smiled, "He is,"

"Christopher." He smiled, I smiled back, and nodded. "Perfect." He looked just like Jasper. His blonde hair and blue eyes. Both our kids look exactly like him. God bless them,

Alice ran threw the door with Edward, which wasn't such a good idea with Jasper here. "Ohh! He's so adorable Bells!" She said and kissed his little head gently.

Edward smiled and kissed my head congratulating me. I smiled and thanked him. "He looks like Jasper so much!" Alice smiled. "Thank god," I smiled and laughed,

"Bella, your beautiful, so shut up." Edward laughed.

"Another addition to our huge family." Emmett said coming threw the door. Rose came in with Jaycee, and the twins. Emmett was caring Arianna. He passed her to Alice and Jaycee came to sit on the bed and see her new brother. The twins watched in amazement.

"Bruder?" She asked and I nodded, she kissed his head and said, "Small bruder." We all laughed.

We left the hospital around noon the next day, and Jasper had to go back to work. Eight days till they all left…Why? My life officially sucks.

"Hold on Chris, I'll be right back." I said laying him on the floor so he could look around. I answered the door and it was Edward. He smiled, "Edward." I acknowledged.

"Beautiful, Bella." He answered. I rolled my eyes and he stepped in. "Edward, I can't be with you, I can't. I love Jasper. I love you too, but I think your just dazzling me again."

He looked confused but brushed it off, "Bella, don't. I love you," He smiled that smile. Yep. Dazzling for sure. This guy should be illegal.

Chris started crying for me because he was hungry. "You should leave, I need to go feed my son," I said and he nodded, he kissed my head and left. I groaned irritated.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, here." I said and gave him formula. I couldn't breast feed again, It hurt way to fucking much.

"What should I do Chris?" I wined. He hummed, and Jaycee came down the stairs. "Hey momma." She said and sat next to me. "Hey baby," I said kissing her cheek. "What you doing?"

"Feeding your brother." I said and she nodded, "I hungy too." She said and I nodded. "I'll make you a PB and J after I'm done Kay?" I asked and she nodded and started watching TV. I yawned, exhausted.

Jasper came threw the door and smiled, "Hey you,"

"Daddy!" Jaycee screamed and ran to him, throwing her arms around his legs. He laughed, "Hey 'darlin." He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Theirs my little stud in training." He said to Chris and I laughed, Chris just giggled. "Hey, could you make her lunch? Your son is greedy and doesn't want me to put him down," I laughed.

He laughed and nodded, "Sure, c'mon Jaycee," He said and walked into the kitchen. Jaycee came back in the living room, sitting in front of the TV eating her sandwich. I yawned again and Jasper kissed my lips. "You look tired." He commented, "I am."

"Here," He said and took Chris from me, I thanked him and laid on the couch.

I fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the kids, and life.

I woke in my bed. Thank god for you Jasper. I crawled out and walked downstairs. Jasper was sitting on the couch, with the baby. "Where's miss Jaycee Lynn?" I asked sitting down. "Sleeping, she wore herself out." He laughed, I nodded. She does do that often.

"Alice told me about Edward." He said suddenly. I looked at him, shocked. "I know you still love him Bells."

"Jasper, not in the way I love you. I love you like no tomorrow. Edward…thinks he can get to me." I said and he sighed, "Thank you Bella. For everything." He smiled and I smiled back, "I don't love him Jasper." I said and he nodded, "I know," He kissed me and I looked at the clock. 12:43am.

"I better get him to bed." I said and he handed me our sleeping child.

"Good idea." He laughed quietly. I walked upstairs and quietly set Chris in his crib. He whimpered a little, than relaxed. I let out a relived breath, and tip toed back downstairs.

"I can't believe your leaving again. And in a week." I pouted. He laughed and kissed me again. "I love you Bella," He said and I smiled, "I love you too." And I meant it.

**Departing Day**

"Daddy leaving again." Jaycee acknowledged the fact that my heart was breaking. I nodded, and tried not to cry. "Yes honey, he is. But, he'll be back. I promise." Her little lip quivered and tears rolled down her face. "Oh, honey." I said and picked her up, holding her close. I heard Jasper come downstairs and frown at the sight.

Jaycee reached out for him, and he grabbed her, holding her close. "Da-Daddy! Don't Le-Leave me!" She cried, and I felt my heart break even more. "Jaycee Lynn. Don't cry, I'll be back 'darlin. I promise." He said and kissed her head. I smiled a little, and he looked to me, and I saw tears treating to leek out of his eyes. I bit my lip and walked up the stairs.

I carried Christopher down the stairs, and into the car, as we drove to the airport. It was partially a quiet ride, only if Chris would giggle or mumble baby talk, Jasper would smile.

I sighed as we pulled up the airport. I got Christopher on my hip, and Jaycee didn't want to leave her daddy. I was fine with that because I didn't want to either, but I had to be strong for my kids.

We walked to his gate, and saw Alice, Emmett, Rose, The Twins, Esme, Carlisle, Arianna, And Edward. I sighed, and we walked toward them.

Edward and Emmett were wearing there uniform, just like Jaspers. Esme was crying on Carlisle shoulder, and he was trying to stay strong.

Alice was staring absentmindedly at her daughter, and so was Edward. She looked just like him. Bronze hair, and green eyes. Heartbreaker.

The twins were on each of Emmett's legs, and Rose was in his arms.

"_Flight 643 now boarding." _That dreaded intercom said. Esme took Chris and Carlisle took Jaycee and I threw myself into his arms.

"Bella, don't cry. Please," He said smoothing my hair. I couldn't take it. I needed to cry; I had too. I sniffed and held him closer. "I love you Jasper. With everything I am." I cried.

"Bella," He whispered, and I looked up, my face stained with tears. "I love you more than my own life. More than anything. I'll come back, and I won't be gone long." He attempted to smile, but it failed.

I buried my head into his chest and I felt Alice's tiny arms pull me back. Jasper reached for me and kissed me, long, and passionate. "I love you," He whispered, and pulled back.

He scooped Jaycee up in his arms, and kissed her forehead, "Love you daddy." She said wrapping her little arms around his neck. Esme handed him Christopher, and the baby squealed at the sight of his father. Jasper held him close and kissed his head.

I watched as Emmett, Edward, and Jasper boarded the plane. Rosalie broke into hysterics, as Emmett waved goodbye, and I could tell it broke him.

I held Rose whilst she cried, and the twins stood in shock. Jaycee fell asleep in Esme's arms and Chris was sitting on Carlisle's lap. Alice sat in a seat, still. Just the same as she was before.

I couldn't believe they were gone, and for over a year.

Thirteen months to be exact.

November 10th 2012.

Arianna would be one.

Jaycee would be three and a half.

Christopher would be one.

Maribelle and Amelia would be two and a half.

I wouldn't be able to take the pain any longer. Alice wouldn't budge, and Rose…would die.


	8. Thoughts

**Army Wives**

**Chapter 8- Thoughts**

**A/N: Sosososo sorry for not updating in forever. Here's a long chap to make up for it! ;)**

**((Rose did not die; just metaphorically.))**

**BPOV:**

**October 10th**** 2011**

November of next year. 2012. November.

That's all my mind could comprehend. I felt like an empty soul. I missed him so much, it hurt. Rosalie didn't go to her modeling job anymore. Alice quit her fashion designing job. I…I stayed at home, with the only two beings that filled my soul.

"Mommy! Christopher's hitting me!" Jaycee complained, as she began to hit him with her teddy bear. She's had that thing ever since Jasper first left. She doesn't go anywhere without it.

Christopher's cry's alerted me. I spun to see him on his back, waving his small hands in the air. She must have hit him again…

"Jaycee Lynn Elizabeth Cullen!" I shouted at her and she looked at me, scared now that I had said her full name. "Don't hit your brother! He's only two months old!" I ran to my screaming son, and picked him up, trying to calm him. His loud cries turned to whimpers, and I turned back to my apologetic daughter.

"Jaycee Lynn, your two almost three years old. You know what your not supposed to do." I scolded. She lowered her head, and sniffed. "Go to your room." I said and she took off like a light, dropping her bear, but turning around and grabbing it, than shooting up the stairs again.

I sighed and looked at my son, who was playing with my hair. "I know…your hungry." I kissed his small forehead, and laid him on his stomach in front of the TV as he played with his army blanked Jasper sent.

_Christopher Anthony Cullen_

Was written elegantly in the corner of the blanket. Jaycee said he always had it because it smelt like his dad.

I smiled as Christopher chewed happily on the opposite side of the blanket. Just like Jaycee with her teddy bear.

The door bell pulled me out of my thoughts. I blinked to come back to earth, and walked briefly to the door. I saw small Alice, and even smaller Arianna smiling at me. "Hey!" I said taking her from the pixie's arms. She cooed at me, and I kissed her cheek. "Hey to you too," Alice teased, kissing my cheek.

"How are you?" I asked her as she sat on the couch, watching Christopher, "I've been better. Arianna seems okay," She looked to her giggling two month old.

"Hmm.." I muttered, laying her next to her cousin. They giggled and cooed happily, as they tried to figure out who they were.

"How's Rose? I heard she got in a big fight with her parents," I asked sitting next to her on the couch. She shook her head, "I'm not really supposed to say, but," Her eyes became devious, "It was awful, she yelled at them, because her mom suggested that Maribelle and Amelia go too her house for a day or two, and Rose blew up." I gawked in disbelief. "I know Rose loves them, but…wow," I said absentmindedly.

"I know what you mean…" She looked back at Christopher and Arianna as they played. I figured Alice wasn't having the worst time handling this as Rosalie and I. But, deep down, I knew she wasn't the same old Alice.

"Mommy?" I heard Jaycee's little voice. "Yes Jaycee Lynn?" I asked turning toward the stairs. She sat at the top, looking threw the bars, "Can I come down yet? I pomise I won't hit Cwis any more." She puppy dog pouted. I nodded, "Just remember that he's a baby," I said as she came down the stairs, "And not your cousins." I thought of Amelia and Maribelle. For girls, they were ruff.

"Hi aunt Alice." She smiled climbing up the couch to hug her. They weren't technically related. Seeing that Edward wasn't related to Jasper. Only Emmett.

She called her Aunt anyway. I heard a small wheezing sound. I looked down, to see Christopher, coughing somehow. "Oh my god," I jumped off the couch, and picked him up in my arms. "Is he okay?" Alice asked frantic, "I don't know, he's never done this before." I said frantic, holding my pride and joy in my arms. His coughing didn't stop.

"Come on!" She grabbed Arianna and Jaycee's hand and we ran too her car. I sat in the back, holding him in my arms, since we didn't have time to get a car seat. "Alice, why are we going to Carlisle's house?" I asked as my baby still coughed franticly.

"He's home today." She yelled as she pulled in the driveway. I ran into the house, with Christopher crying, and coughing in my arms. "Oh, Bella what's wrong?" Esme asked gesturing toward the baby. "Where's Carlisle?" I asked, crying now. "In his office dear, go," She said and I ran toward the white door that filled me with hope.

**JPOV:**

"You had to do this. You had to be idiots!" I yelled at my stupid brothers. "Jasper," Edward started but I cut him off. "No. You left them there. There freaking out. Your daughters are wondering were daddy is. Your wife is possibly falling apart." I yelled in their faces. I yelled only _wife_ at Emmett. I was passed annoyed, disappointed, and angry. I was beyond pissed. I was furious.

Emmett looked away, possibly wondering what his family was doing.

"It's not like we didn't have to leave them too. I miss them too." Edward said, and I knew he was lying. He only missed my Bella, because that's what kind of sick bastard he is. He didn't care about his two month old daughter, or Alice.

"I had to leave my two month old son, to which I won't see his first birthday, almost three year old daughter, to whom I won't get to be their for her birthday, and my wife, that's already been threw this three times. How do you think I feel?" I asked them.

They didn't answer as they looked away. A bomb went off somewhere in the east, and I gestured my group to follow me. I prayed I'd get to go home to my two month old son, almost three year old beautiful daughter, and my beautiful wife Bella. I missed them already.

**BPOV:**

I ran threw the door, and saw Carlisle at his desk. "Carlisle, something's wrong with him." I told my father in law. To which I'd always thought of him, as my dad.

Carlisle took Christopher out of my hands without another word. "How long has this happened?" He looked at me, as he began to lightly tap his back. "He just started doing this. And…about twenty minutes." I felt tears go down my cheek.

Carlisle took out an inhaler out of his bag, and put it to the baby's mouth. Christopher instinctively breathed it in and his coughs stopped, almost thirty seconds after. I breathed a sigh of relief as Carlisle handed me, my now alert and confused son.

"Oh my god, Carlisle, thank you so much." I hugged him tightly. "It's my grandson Bella. You don't have to thank me." He smiled and kissed the baby's head. "Is he okay?" Alice appeared in the doorway. I nodded; thankful. "He's perfect."

We all went downstairs to find Esme with Arianna and Jaycee. "Oh, there he is." Esme smiled taking the baby from my arms.

No one mentioned the boys. No one. And for that, I was grateful. Jaycee and Christopher went back home with me, and Carlisle gave me an inhaler for Christopher, just in case he had another attack. He'd diagnosed him with asthma, and I remembered that when he was born, he would have asthma problems.

The kids were taking a nap, and I missed Jasper more than ever. My soul wasn't whole without him. I glanced at the picture he'd sent us, last time he'd left, for Jaycee's first birthday. That was as good as it's gunna get, I thought bluntly. Wishing I'd had better thoughts.

The doorbell rang, once again, and I rushed to answer it, so it didn't wake the kids. A delivery man stood their smiling, "Delivery for Mrs. Isabella Cullen?" He asked and I nodded, taking the envelope, and signing the form.

I closed the door, looking at the envelope, wondering what in the hell it was, and who from. It didn't have a return address. I opened it, and it was a letter.

Bella,

I know your possibly wondering who this is, and why, but I just need to hear from you. It's Edward, as you can tell. I know this sounds insanely pathetic, but I miss you more than I'm supposed too. I love Arianna with my own life, but I want to be with you. Please write back, I need to know your okay.

P.s. Jasper is fine. So is Emmett. They miss you the kids, and Rosalie a lot.

I stared at the letter; gawking. Of course it was Edward, how would I not know? It was his handwriting. Should I write back?

I groaned and dug out a piece of paper and a pen. My own messy scrawl wasn't near his perfection.

_Edward, _

_I'm fine, and so are the kids. I know you love me, but I need you to understand that it would never work. I need you to be a father to Arianna, and a good friend to Alice. She misses you, if you believe it or not. Please tell Jasper that I miss him, dearly and love him. Alice and I planned on sending you pictures. _

_Love you all, Bella._

I closed it into an envelope, and written, in much better handwriting as I could possibly manage, the address that I had memorized.

Just as I was putting it in the Mail box, Alice pulled up into the driveway, in her yellow Porsche. Justin Beiber, music was playing. I shook my head and laughed, "Alice, why?" I asked getting little Arianna out of her car seat. "She likes it." She shrugged, and Arianna squealed.

I grinned and kissed her head.

**March 16****th**** 2012 - Seven months until Cullen's return.**

"Mommy, I'm fwee!" Jaycee said holding up three fingers. I giggled at her, "Yes, you are!" I kissed her head, as she went back to eating her cereal. Alice came threw the door, smiling. "I got the camera," She said teasingly, and snapped a picture. "Alice!" I yelled at her. Even though I was dressed, and looked decent, I hated pictures.

"Oh come on! Jasper needs something-" I pressed my hands over my daughters ears, and she looked at me funny, munching on cereal. "Alice!" I hissed and she laughed setting Arianna on the floor, to which she started crawling toward Christopher, who was watching TV. Alice dressed her in an adorable dress with stripes at the top, and a small blue bow. She even added a hat.

"Onna!" Alice yelled at her six month old who started chewing on…a shoe? I just started burst out laughing. "She's six months old Alice, plus she can crawl!" I told her and she laughed too, taking the flip flop out of her daughters mouth.

We went out to the backyard as Rosalie and Esme and Carlisle arrived. "Mommy look!" Jaycee Lynn said and I looked over. She was holding a small green frog, and showing me it, arms extended. "Ew!" Arianna pointed, looking at it. I laughed and Alice snapped a picture of the frog and Jaycee. "Bella! Look at this adorable picture!" Alice said handing me the camera. It was of Arianna, up close, her green eyes sparkling, and her cheeks a light red. "Awe, it's adorable Alice." I commented. "I took it before we left. She was just so cute!" She said kissing the baby's head.

Alice has found another Barbie. Her own daughter.

Christopher was sitting in the grass, doing baby talk, and staring at the sky. I snapped a picture, than he pointed at me, "What do?" He asked and I took another picture. Jasper would love these.

Rosalie took a picture of the girls hugging a tree. Their dark brown hair in pigtails, and they had on checkered matching red dresses. Adorable.

Jaycee blew out the candles and my baby girl was three. The kids were very funny with the cake. The twins and Jaycee were good and ate with forks. Although, Christopher and Arianna, went nuts. It was in their hair, on their face, and clothes. Another picture to snap.

The day was crazy, but finally over.

Alice and I began to write our letters to the guys, and printed out the pictures. We sat on the living room floor, as the kids were fast asleep.

_Jasper,_

_I miss you like no other, and so do your kids. Hope you enjoy these pictures of your daughters third birthday. Wish you could have been there, we all miss and love you. Stay safe. Lots of love, Bella._

I kept it short and sweet, because I knew that he'd be crying, over the pictures. He didn't need to be crying over a letter too. I slipped the pictures into the envelope, even one of me, sitting outside. I couldn't wait till he comes home. I missed him way too much…


	9. Wishes

**Chapter 9- Wishes**

**September-2012****|2 months till Cullen's return|**

"Bella, wanna go to the mall for the kids birthday? Just us?" Alice asked. Things have been very wishy washy lately. All the kids birthdays, and everything. I was just glad I'd have my husband back in two months.

"Yeah, Alice. That sounds good." I smiled and set a sleeping Christopher in his carrier. Rosalie had the twins, Jaycee, and Esme and Carlisle with her, whilst they were camping out at Port Angeles. They decided to give us a break from the older kids, and take them their.

Thank god.

Since it was September, it was close to the younger kids birthday. It was September 10th to be exact. Arianna's birthday, but we decided to keep it with the both of them.

Alice and I planned a nice shopping/hanging out day with them.

I placed the carrier inside the car quietly not to wake Christopher up. He stretched but kept his little eyes closed. I felt bad that Jasper didn't get to see him, grow up. _He will…_ I reminded myself. Will.

Alice placed Arianna on the opposite side, and we hopped in her yellow Porsche. We talked idly on the ride there, and I heard Chris mumble.

"He's awake." I smiled and turned, he smiled at me and made squealing sounds. "Hi baby!" I said and he squealed again. I looked to Arianna who was still sleeping. Her bronze hair in one pigtail. Her outfit, possible as much as my house.

"Alice, I don't understand why you dress her like that." I giggled. "Bella, she's adorable! I mean come on, it wasn't that much." She smiled. I raised my eyebrows and she sighed. "$ 550.00"

"Holy crow Alice!" I said in a shout whisper. She laughed, "It's her most expensive outfit, don't worry."

I rolled my eyes. Christopher was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a dark green polo. He was adorable.

We arrived at the mall and got those stupid car carts, each. We started racing each other threw the stores and Chris was making car noises and Arianna was laughing.

"Oh! Bella, lets go to Abercrombie!" I groaned, as she dragged me in the store. We ditched those carts, and carried the kids. Arianna was so small, you'd think she's only about six months. It was nuts. Christopher was small too, he looked about nine months.

I was looking at an adorable sweater for Chris when I heard an obnoxious voice, I thought I'd left in high school.

"Bella? Oh my gosh! Hi!" I turned too see Jessica and Lauren. She gasped as she saw the toddler in my arms, playing with my keys. "Who's this?" She asked. I'm surprised I didn't see any sign of kids with her. We were only…24.

"Christopher." I tried to smile. "He's yours?" Lauren questioned, with a disgusted face. I nodded, proudly. "Yes he is, almost one." I smiled again.

"Your married? Oh, is this Edwards kid?" She asked and my heart broke. No one knew that he left me at the altar. "No, this is Jasper Cullen's. And I'm married too him also." They got a confused face. They didn't know who he was of course, he was Edward's cousin, and didn't go to our school.

"Edward's cousin." They nodded, "What happened too Edward?" Jessica asked. I shifted my weight uncomfortably. "Long story," I smiled.

Alice came over holding Arianna, and a thousand bags. "Oh, Alice Cullen." Jessica smiled. She nodded, "Jessica, Lauren."

Jessica's eyes traveled to the baby in the pixie's arms. "Yours?" She asked. Did she have too know everything? Good thing she didn't know I got pregnant with Jaycee a year after high school.

"Yep." She smiled, kissing the baby's head.

"Who's the father? She reminds me of-"

Lauren was cut off by someone calling there name. "Oh, we gotta go. Nice seeing you." Jessica gave me a hug, and waved goodbye.

"Good thing were not still in high school." Alice mumbled. I giggled, yep, because we'd be the talk of the town.

Before we left that store, I bought that sweater, knowing when and where he was going to wear it.

We decided to go to the food court, and grab something to eat. There was a lot too choose from, so I decided on a mocha frappe and chicken nuggets to which I would share with Christopher.

I sat down with my food, and Chris in my lap. He chewed on the nugget looking around. I gave him a fry with ketchup on it, and he was trying to figure out what it was, and his face was hysterical.

After lunch we aimlessly walked around the mall, buying random things. Christopher started crying as we were walking out, and I knew he was getting tired.

Alice dropped me off at my house, and I grabbed my few thing that I had bought, and went inside. I put Chris to bed, and laid there wondering what Jasper was doing.

**JPOV:**

"Cullen," I heard the commander call. "Yes sir?" He handed me a huge envelope that had Bella's handwriting on it. I ripped it open, not knowing what to find.

_Jasper,_

_I miss you like no other, and so do your kids. Hope you enjoy these pictures of your daughters third birthday. Wish you could have been there, we all miss and love you. Stay safe. Lots of love, Bella._

I smiled and looked threw the pictures. I chuckled slightly at the picture of Jaycee holding a frog. God, she grew up so fast, so beautiful, just like Bella. The next one was of Christopher, looking up at the sky. His birthday was coming up….

Another one of Bella, looking out in the distance, possibly at the kids. My memories didn't do her justice, she was beautiful. The last one was of all of them together. I stared at it for a long time, wishing I'd been there, in that picture with them. With Bella. Jaycee and Christopher.

I sighed, trying not to cry. I looked over, across the tent to see Emmett looking at pictures. Possibly from Rose. Edward was just sitting there staring at pictures Alice sent him. I walked over too see him looking at one of Alice and Arianna.

"I messed up, didn't I?" He asked, his eyes still glued to the photo.

"They love you, and I know Alice does. A lot. Arianna, needs a father, a family." I told him and he sighed, switching to a picture of Alice. "I do love her." He whispered.

"Than don't fuck up again, maybe she'll forgive you."

He laughed as he looked at a picture of Arianna. "It's crazy, she looks just like me."

"She is yours," I smiled and went over to Emmett. He was staring at a picture of Rosalie.

We just wanted too be home.

**Okay, that was quick! Anyway, just a little updated, hope you liked it, and next chapter will be awesome!**


	10. Appearance Scare

**I felt like you guys deserved this. =) So…happy reading!**

**Chapter 10- Appearance scare**

**BPOV:**

After all the insane craziness of Christopher's birthday, I ended up with tons of thousands of gifts and toys inside my four bedroom house. I converted the fourth bedroom into the kids playroom, to which, they were excited about. Jasper was going to kill me, when he found out about it. Well, I think he'd laugh, not actually kill me.

"Mommy, I hungry!" Jaycee said as she pulled on my pant leg. "I know Jaycee, wanna go to Mc Donald's?" She nodded excitedly, and I grabbed my purse. I had to go grocery shopping afterward, I'm sure they wouldn't mind.

"Jaycee, go grab your jacket." I told her, and she ran up the stairs. I got Christopher up from his playpen, and dressed him. I put on his adorable little jacket, that had a pumpkin on it. It was now October, and chilly outside. I was really excited for Halloween. Alice, the kids, and Rosalie and I were all going out.

_One more month…_I thought excitedly too myself.

"I'm weady mommy!" Jaycee said running toward the door. "Nonono!" I said catching her in my arms. "What?" She asked putting her hands up in confusion. "I have too fix your hair!" I said, setting her on the counter.

I fixed her small curls into a ponytail, making some extra's hang down. I put my hands up, and gasped excitedly. "Oh! Jaycee your so beautiful!" I said kissing her forehead. She smiled brightly, and a light tint of pink touched her cheeks. I groaned. My poor baby has my curse…

I placed Christopher inside his car seat, and handed him his sippy cup. I'd recently took away his pacifier. He'd cry and cry. Your supposed to take it away at six months, but I took his away at eleven. It's been two months and he's been doing good. I was proud of my lil man.

Jaycee buckled herself into her car seat, and I double checked her, than jumped into the driver seat. "Justin Beiber!" She yelled and I giggled slightly. Curse you Alice.

I sighed and slipped in the CD. Somebody to love, rung threw the speakers. I turned it up, and Jaycee smiled and started dancing, in her seat. Christopher was confused and looked around. My daughter has Beiber fever.

I laughed at my babies. I wouldn't be anyone without them. Or Jasper for that matter…

We arrived at McDonalds, and I took Christopher in my arms, and Jaycee held my hand. She ran in eagerly, and stood next to the counter. I ordered her a kids meal, with nuggets, and me a salad. I got extra fry's for Christopher.

We sat down, and I held Christopher in one of those highchairs, as Jaycee ate away happily. My phone started ringing, and I recognized the ring tone, instantly.

"Jasper," I whispered quickly.

"Hello?" I answered on the second ring.

"Bella," His honey like voice could bring me to tears. I sighed knowing he was okay. "Jasper, I miss you! Are you okay?"

I heard him chuckle lightly, "I'm fine. I miss you too, I just wanted to talk to you, while I can. God, it's so good to hear your voice." He said and, I blinked away tears.

"Did you like the pictures?" I asked, and I heard him smile, "I loved them. She's getting so big so fast. Oh, and Christopher's birthday. My baby boy's one." I laughed lightly.

"I know. You will not believe the hoard of toys Alice gotten." I laughed and he groaned. "Stupid loveable pixie." He muttered.

"Edward said he's coming home early, but didn't tell me why. I didn't understand why, but…Lucky mother fucker." Edward's coming home early? "Oh, Alice will be thrilled!" I said and he laughed, "Yeah, I think he's finally coming too his senses. He left this morning."

"Daddy?" Jaycee asked, hearing his voice. "Jasper, someone wants to talk to you." I handed her the phone and she held it to her ear, and spoke.

"Daddy?" She repeated. Her face lit up, and she was bouncing in her seat. "Daddy! I miss you! When you coming home?" She giggled, and smiled again. "I can't wait too see you too. I love you."

Christopher stared at her like she was an alien. "Okay, I will. Here's Chris." She held the phone to the baby's ear, and I heard Jasper speak.

The baby smiled and squealed happily. "Daddy." He mumbled and I gasped. "Chris!" I said excitedly.

I grabbed the phone and held it too my ear. "Did you hear him?" I asked excitedly. "Oh, his first word! Hey, I got both of them!" I realized what he was saying.

"Oh, darn! Chris, say mommy!" I coxed the toddler. He just mumbled daddy again. I groaned, but smiled, kissing his head. "I'll get our third." I smiled.

"Third? Hell, lets go for four." Jasper laughed. Four kids? Eh, what the hell.

I smiled, "I'll hold you too that." I whispered. "I miss you like crazy 'darlin. I'll see you in a month." He said back, passionately. "I miss you too. I'll see you than. I love you." I said and he repeated it. I hung up and sighed.

"Daddy." Chris said again, happily. "Oh rub it in." I smiled kissing the baby's forehead.

They both said daddy as their first word. Darn him…

We got back into the car and drove to Wal-Mart. I placed Christopher in the small seat in the cart, and surrounded him with blankets. Over protective mother? Yes. And I'm proud dammit!

I placed Jaycee into the cart, and walked inside. I started shopping for random things, milk, bread, Ya know, that kinda stuff.

Jaycee wanted to play with the toys, so I took her out of the cart, and she ran down the Isle. I kept close watch on her, until I turned my head. Christopher was mumbling baby talk, and I kissed his head. I turned back to look at Jaycee when she was gone.

"Jaycee?" I mumbled. I pushed the cart down isles, and I felt my heart wrench. I couldn't find her. Where in the hell did she go.

"Jaycee?" I yelled a little more loudly, their wasn't many people here. I saw a face I recognized, and ran up to him.

"Mike." I said, hastily. "Bella? Oh, hey!"

"No time to talk, have you seen a little girl, with long blonde curly hair, and light blue eyes? She was wearing a light pink coat." I said and he looked confused, but scanned around. "Is that her?" He asked, pointing too her down the long isle. "Jaycee!" I ran too her, knowing Chris would be safe with Mike.

I reached her and she smiled. "Jaycee, don't EVER do that again, do you understand me?" I wrapped my arms around my daughter. "I'm sorry mommy." She apologized. I scooped her up in my arms, and walked back to the very confused Mike.

"Thank you," I placed her back into the cart, and thanked Mike. "No problem. So, how've you been? These your kids?" He asked, taking me into a hug. "Yes, that's Jaycee Lynn, she's three, and Christopher, he's one."

"There adorable." He smiled. "So, are you married?" He asked. "Yeah, to Jasper Cullen. Edward Cullen's cousin." He nodded, "You?"

He smiled hugely. "Remember Angela Webber?" I nodded, one of my best friends in high school. "Engaged." I smiled. Wow, Angela and Mike? I would of never thought.

"Congratulations Mike. Oh, and tell Angela I said hi." He nodded, "Will do, good seeing you Bella."

"Oh, thanks for the help." He smiled and waved. I sighed and leaned into the cart. "Jaycee, please don't ever do that again. Stay with me at ALL times. You almost gave me a heart attack." She still looked very apologetic as we paid and left.

As we drove home, I played Justin Beiber again, in attempt to cheer Jaycee up. It worked, and she started dancing in her seat again. I kept it low, because Christopher fell asleep.

I called Alice, when we got home, telling her how Chris said his first word, and the call from Jasper. She congratulated me on everything, and almost screamed about Jaycee getting lost.

I placed Christopher down for a nap, since he was already asleep, and Jaycee sat in the living room watching cartoons.

I began putting away all the grocery's until, the doorbell, alerted me, and I walked to it, grumbling, because I needed to get the grocery's put away.

I opened the door, too see a pair of emerald green eyes staring down at me.


	11. Forgive and Forget

Chapter 11- Forgive and Forget

**Lots of POV's!**

"Edward?" I asked in disbelief. "Bella," He smiled crookedly. I suddenly threw my arms around him, and he caught me. I was immensely glad he was safe, and back home, but why was he here?

"Oh, Edward! I'm so glad your okay!" He hugged me tighter, "I've missed you Bells." He set me on my feet, and I smiled up at him. "I've missed you too."

"Edwaarrdd!" Jaycee's small voice rung out threw the room. She ran from behind me and into Edward's arms. They've been close ever since she was a baby.

"Jaycee, I've missed you sweetheart!" He said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I miss you to Edward." He set her down, and she went back to the living room. I pulled him into the house, and shut the door. "How is everyone?" He asked, and I smiled. "Heartbroken. Rosalie barley talks anymore…" I sighed, poor Rose.

"Alice?" He asked hopefully. "Slightly less peppy." I smiled. He smiled back, "Good, I can't wait to see her."

The baby started crying and I excused myself. I ran up the stairs and grabbed a crying Christopher out of his crib. He smiled and stopped crying as soon as I picked him up.

I walked back down the stairs to see Edward and Jaycee watching TV. "Sorry about that." I said and he stood up. "Oh, its no problem. Wow, he's gotten big." He smiled, taking the baby from my arms. "Yeah, Arianna got big too." He smiled at the mention of her.

"I can't wait to see her." He placed Chris in his playpen, and immediately started playing with his blanket, like it was his life.

We sat at the small table, sat in the kitchen, and he started talking. "Bella, I've messed up big time. I feel really bad, about leaving Alice, and having her raise Arianna alone, so, I want to start over, and I hope she'll forgive me." He looked up at me now. I gawked, was he serious? "Edward…that's amazing, I'm so proud of you." He laughed, "Thanks 'mom.'" He smiled.

Alice will be ecstatic, but will she take him back. "Do you think she'll forgive me?" He asked and I smiled. "I think she will."

"You know I'll always love you Bells." I nodded, "I'll always love you too." The doorbell alerted me. I forgot Alice was supposed to come over around this time. "Oh, shit. That's Alice." He smiled huge. "Bring her in, I'm going to hide." I laughed, as he went to hide in a closet.

I answered the door, and Alice smiled at me. "Hi Bells," I took Arianna from her, and escorted her in. "What's been goin on?" She asked and I couldn't hold back my excitement. Wouldn't she see his Volvo in the parking lot? Maybe he parked it down the street?

"Alice, I got you something. It's in the closet." I smiled big. She giggled, "Oh, Bella, you didn't have to get me anything." She said as she walked toward the closet. "Oh, I didn't spend a dime…" I mumbled, to Arianna and she squealed.

Alice opened the closet looking up. Her face went shocked, and Edward smiled at her. "Edward." She said shocked. He stepped out of the closet, "Alice," She jumped into his arms, and I think she was crying. He set her down on her feet, and took her hands. "I'm so happy your okay." She said, tears running down her face.

"Alice, I want to apologize. I hope you would give me another chance. I've done some thinking and realized that you need me, and so does Arianna. I realized I love you, and want to ask you if you'll forgive me?" He said and she nodded. "Of course I will Edward." She said, as he pulled her into a kiss. I turned to Arianna in my arms and held my hand up for a high five. She hit her small palm with mine. The things Emmett teaches these kids…

I smiled at them, as they shared a long embrace. I was so happy, that Edward finally realized he needs to be there for Alice and Arianna. I was happy that Alice was finally happy.

They broke apart, and walked toward me, as I handed Edward his daughter. He smiled as she recognized him. She squealed with sympathy. She was happy.

He kissed her cheek, and she leaned into him. I saw tears form in his eyes. Ah, the joy of being a parent.

The doorbell rang once again. I sighed, "Oh, Bella, I forgot to tell you. I wasn't supposed to but-" He was cut off by the door opening.

"Jasper!" I shrieked as I jumped into his arms.

**APOV:**

Arianna was doing her baby talk in the back seat, as I drove down the road. I passed a silver car, and it looked oddly familiar. I ignored it, not trying to get my hopes up. I pulled into Bella's driveway, and got Arianna out of her seat, and run the doorbell.

"Hi Bells." I said, as she took the baby out of my arms. I walked in, and looked around. Something was off. "What's been going on?" I asked curious.

"Alice, I got you something. It's in the closet." She smiled, eyeing the closet. "Oh Bella, you didn't have to get me anything." I giggled as I walked toward the closet. She mumbled something but I didn't hear. I opened the door, to find Edward standing there.

"Edward." I said shocked. "Alice," He said as he stepped out of the closet. I threw my arms around him, and cried. He hugged me back eagerly. I was shocked. "I'm so glad your okay!"

"Alice, I want to apologize. I hope you would give me another chance. I've done some thinking and realized that you need me, and so does Arianna. I realized I love you, and want to ask you if you'll forgive me?" He said and I nodded. "Of course I will Edward." I whispered, pulling him in for a kiss.

I had my life back.

**JPOV:**

"Man, I can't believe you lied to them." Emmett laughed, "Hey you helped with the lie!" I countered as I drove down the familiar road to Forks. Edward was going early, and I told him not to tell her, he better not of, and just sticks to the plan.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Emmett boomed. "Now leave," I said as I dropped him off at his house.

"Wish me luck." He said grabbing his things. I pulled out of the driveway, and back down the road. I passed Edward's Volvo, and laughed. I pulled into my driveway, and shut the door lightly.

I rung the doorbell, and immediately heard: "Oh, Bella, I forgot to tell you. I wasn't supposed to but-" I cut him off by opening the door. He was supposed to stick to the plan.

Bella stood there with shock written on her face. "Jasper!" She shrieked and flung her small body, into my arms. I held her with everything I had. "Bella," I said as she cried into my shoulder. "Oh, my god. Jasper, you're here." She said pulling back. Tears ran down her face, as she stared up at me. I took her face in my hands, and brought her in for a kiss.

Her arms snaked behind my head, pulling me closer. I hugged her too me, putting as much passion as I could possibly manage into the kiss. She pulled back, and smiled. "I'm so happy your okay." She said hugging me again. I walked in the house, and shut the door. "I'm perfect."

"Daddy?" I heard my angels little voice. She came around the corner, and her eyes landed on me. She was wearing her pajamas, which means she just got up from a nap, and was holding her bear I got her three years ago. "Daddy!" She shrieked, and ran towards me. I welcomed her in my arms, and hugged her tightly. Her small arms wrapped around my neck.

"Daddy, I miss you!" She said as I kissed her cheek. "I missed you too 'darlin. So much." She was getting so big it was ridiculous.

I set her down, and she pulled me into the living room, and I saw Christopher in his playpen. I reached down and picked him up, hugging him. "Daddy?" He observed, looking at me curiously. "Yes, buddy. It's me. I'm home."

**RPOV:**

I looked toward my sleeping angels in their bed, as I leaned up against the door. I felt two warm arms go around my waist. I turned, and saw Emmett smiling at me.

"Emmett?" I asked in disbelief. "I'm home Rosie." I jumped into his arms, crashing my lips too his. His arms flew around my back, holding me too him. I pulled back, and broke down crying. "Rose don't cry," He said trying to calm me. "Emmett, I can't believe your home. I missed you so much!" I cried, and he kissed my head,

"I know baby, I know. I've missed you too. More than you know."


	12. AN

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am sooo sorry about not updating. You see, my internet is being fixed at the moment, but I WILL update asap! And, at least two chapters! Okay? Love you all, thank you for waiting/reviewing/loving! 3**


	13. Ps I love you

**Army Wives**

**Chapter 12- P.s. I love you.**

**When your gone- Avril Lavigne (Have to listen to it! Over and over!)**

Jasper had Christopher in his arms, mindlessly talking to him, as the baby squealed in delight.

I smiled at the sight. Alice and Edward left an hour earlier, finally together. I felt like the sappy love story was coming alive. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Jasper, watching Christopher.

"God, I missed you guys so much." He smiled. I leaned my head down on his shoulder. I felt like dancing I was so happy. And, dancing is not a rare thing for me. Christopher yawned, and I smiled picking him up, kissed Jasper lightly on the lips, and carrying Christopher upstairs. "Bella?" Jasper's voice alerted me.

I looked to him, and my heart fluttered at the sight of him. His lips curved into a slight smile. "I love you," A huge smile broke out on my face. "I love you more."

**JPOV:**

Bella carried the baby upstairs, putting him to bed. It had been a long day. Jaycee was already asleep.

I looked around, seeing how much the house had changed since I was gone. A picture of Jaycee smiling, with a green background surprised me. It looked like a school picture. "She just started pre-school." Bella said, crossing her arms, and smiling at the picture.

"She was so excited, but she wanted you to take her on her first day." I didn't understand. Jaycee just turned three. Pre-school started when they're like…four right?

"She's very smart. They excepted her I guess." She said slightly frowning at it now. We both never wanted that to happen. Our daughter or son to start school. We wanted them to stay little forever.

She looked at me now, smiling. "I missed you Jasper." That's all I needed. I took three steps toward her, and took her into my arms. She broke out into a sob, "Bella don't cry." I said holding her tighter. "I can't help it." I soon felt tears fall down my cheeks.

I pulled back, to look at her beautiful face. There were tears struck down her cheeks. Her eyes met mine, and never broke. I pulled her in for a kiss, and her arms flew around my neck. "I'm never leaving again." I whispered in her ear, after I broke the kiss.

"Please don't." She wined. "Bella," I lifted her chin, to make her look at me. "I promise. I won't."

Her arms flew around me again, not letting go. "Bella," I laughed. "Noooo." She wined. I shrugged, and picked her up, going up the stairs. I walked into our room, and laid her on the bed, she still didn't let go of me. "Bella, you have to let go." I smirked at her. "I don't want to."

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere." I kissed her cheek lightly. "I know, but I want you near me." I chuckled as she let go, kissing her lips lightly.

"I'll be right back." I walked out of the room, slightly shutting the door. I walked down the hall, to the familiar white door, covered in glitter. I opened the door softly to see Jaycee staring at me, clutching her teddy bear. "Jaycee Lynn, why aren't you asleep?"

I asked walking into the room. "Daddy?" She asked sitting up. "Yes, Jaycee?" I sat next to her, as she turned her head crookedly, looking at my funny. "Jaycee, what's the matter?"

"Daddy…you just dream." My heart broke. She thought I was just a dream, she didn't know it was really me. "Momma was so happy." She said still looking at me strange.

I took her in my arms, and held her. "Jaycee, I'm here." I tried to convince her. She looked up at me, in my arms. "I hope."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. My daughter thought I wasn't here. Wasn't real. It was, heartbreaking. "Jaycee Lynn. Believe me. Please." I said looking down at my angel.

She reached her little hand up, and touched my face. "It is you daddy!" She screamed throwing her arms around my neck. I held her their, looking toward the doorway, stood Bella.

She was leaning against the door, arms crossed, and biting her lip to keep from crying. I just closed my eyes and held Jaycee tighter.

"Jasper, you can't leave again. Did you see what it did to your daughter? She thought you were a dream." Bella said sitting next to me on the bed. I realized I couldn't, that I wouldn't do that to them again. "Never again."

Bella sighed, "I have so much to tell you." She said as I brought my arms around her, "Like what?"

"Christopher has asthma. He had an attack, and scared the living hell outta Alice and I." My eyes widened. "He is okay, though…right?" She nodded, "He's fine. He just has Asthma, and your dad said we should keep close eyes on him." I internally groaned. My poor son.

"And, when we went to the store, Jaycee got lost for a minute. Almost gave me a heart attack."

"What? How?" The thought of someone taking Jaycee Lynn, scared me to death. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. "I turned for one second, and she was gone. But thank god, Mike found her." Mike? "Mike Newton?" Her brown eyes traveled to me, confused. "Edward said he was an obnoxious prick." I smirked, and she giggled.

"He was,"

I chuckled. "I'm happy Alice and Edward are together, and Edward's off my back." She smirked. "You and I both." I kissed her lips lightly.

"I'm holding you too that, three, four thing." She winked, wrapping her arms around me. I chuckled, pulling her lips too mine.

**BPOV:**

The morning I woke up, I felt Jasper's arms around me. I turned to him, and smiled. His blonde hair scattered everywhere, and his arms were secure around me. I lightly tried to wriggle out of his grasp, until I felt him kiss my neck.

I giggled and turned to him. "Where are you going?" He asked opening his beautiful blue eyes to me. "Your son will start crying in ten seconds." I smiled.

"I'll get him." He said jumping out of the bed, and out the door. I rolled my eyes, finally glad he was home.

I climbed out of the bed, and down the stairs, knowing the kids would want breakfast. I made pancakes and bacon. Jasper came down the stairs with a very excited Chris in his arms. He set him in his seat, and kissed me lightly. "Going to get Jaycee?" I guessed, as he ran up the stairs. I got a "Yep!" as a reply.

I shook my head, and cut up a pancake in small bites for Chris. He loved syrup for some odd reason, so I only gave him a little, making sure none of it got on his clothes, or himself.

Jasper came down the stairs again, holding Jaycee who was clutched to him. I giggled as he tried to sit her down. She wouldn't let go, so he sat with her. "You are your mothers child." He smiled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

After breakfast, I went to take a shower. I dressed in a brown sundress, with white flowers, and walked downstairs.

Alice was sitting on the couch, watching the kids play. "Hey Alice. Where's Jasper?" I asked looking around. "Bella. Uhm… I don't know, he left you a note." She smiled excitedly. Okay…?

I walked into the kitchen to see a bouquet of lilies sitting on the table. My favorite flower. I smiled and picked up the note.

_Bella,_

_Gone with Edward for a while. Be back soon,_

_P.s. I love you._

**Again; long wait. I still have no internet access and I'm currently at my dads to update this just for you! Review!**


	14. No Matter What

**Army Wives**

**No matter what**

**A/N: Get out the tissues! =*O**

My thoughts began to wander, as I thought of the places he could of gone. "Alice-"

"Don't ask me; no idea." She smiled. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Alice; you and I both know, you know." I giggled.

"Yeah, I do. But I'm not saying." She winked. Curse you Alice!

"Whatever; I have to drop off Jaycee, I'll be back." After I got Jaycee and I into the car, I started to drive toward the elementary school.

"Mommy?" Jaycee asked from the back seat. "Yes, Jaycee?" I asked turning into the parking lot. "Can daddy take me next time?" She asked, her voice excited. I smiled at her threw the rearview mirror. "Sure thing sweetheart."

As I began to drive home, I began to wonder where Jasper and Edward went. Knowing those two; I had no entire clue. I pulled into the driveway, and saw Edward's Volvo. I mentally rolled my eyes. He really needs to get rid of that old thing.

I walked threw the door, to see them in the living room. "Well hi." I smiled as Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks for the flowers."

He smiled, and kissed my cheek.

Edward and Alice left a little while after. Jasper went to pick up Jaycee, and I was getting Christopher up from his nap. As I walked down the hall, I could hear him start to cry franticly. He didn't usually do this, so I ran into the room.

I bent over his crib to see him, crying hysterically, and his face a slight blue. "Chris!" I picked him up gently and started patting his back. He couldn't be choking; what would he be choking on?

I ran downstairs with him in my arms, and went for his inhaler. I gave him the medicine, but it only stopped a little. "Chris, please." I started crying, when I heard Jasper come threw the door.

He ran to us in an instant and took the baby out of my arms. "What happen?" Jaycee asked.

Christopher's cries didn't quiet, they became struggled. We rushed to the emergency room, and saw Carlisle. The quiet room was filled with the baby's cries. Carlisle grabbed the baby, and began to pat his back, just like I had. "I don't know what's wrong with him!" I sobbed. "Bella, calm down, I'm going to take him, and check him out. Don't worry, he'll be fine." Carlisle assured me, and left the room. I sunk to the floor in tears, and felt Jasper's arms around me.

"Bells, calm down. He'll be okay." Jasper promised.

I wouldn't leave the hospital that night, so I called Edward to come pick up Jaycee, and take her for the night.

"Bella, have you heard anything?" Edward asked me, holding a sleeping Jaycee in his arms. "No, but I'm scared Edward." I leaned into him for a quick hug before he left. "Don't worry Bells, he'll be fine." He smiled, and kissed my head.

I fell asleep in Jasper's arms, and was suddenly awoken. "Bella," Jasper stroked my hair. "Hmm?" I asked, dazed with sleep.

"My dad wants to talk to us." That was never a good sign. I nodded, and stood. We walked into Carlisle office. I sat on Jasper's lap, as Carlisle explained to us.

"Christopher's asthma took a turn for the worst, and it was very serious. His airway constricted; making it almost impossible for him to breath. I hate knowing this since he's my grandson, but…there's a very slim chance." Carlisle said; his voice breaking.

"What-?No!" I shouted, bursting into tears. "NO! Nonono!" I sobbed over and over. This couldn't be happening too me!

Jasper's arms were securely around me as I cried. "Hope for a miracle." Carlisle said, walking out of the office. "Jasper; this-can't-be-happening!"

"Bella, calm down." He tried to calm me. "I can't calm down! He's my baby!"

"I know sweetheart. I know. You have no idea how bad this hurts." Jasper said, tears streaking down his face. He held me close, and I buried my face in his neck, hoping for the miracle of my child to stay alive.

**JPOV:**

As I held Bella in my arms, I began to feel tears fall silently down my face. My son had a slim chance of survival, and he was only one. Everything we've been through; we deserved a miracle.

Christopher Anthony, Jaycee Lynn Elizabeth, and Isabella Marie Cullen, were my life. I'd do anything to protect them.

Bella fell asleep again, it had been a long night. I set her gently on the couch, and walked down the hall, thinking to myself.

_God; please don't take my son. I know I haven't been here to take care of them, but I was defending my country. Please, give us a miracle, and keep him alive…_

I silently prayed, hoping for an answer. "Jasper." Bella's sweet voice surprised me. She was standing a few feet from me in the lone hallway. "He's okay." Tears falling down her cheeks, but a smile on her face.

My heart thudded in my chest. My son was going to live…

Christopher was fine. Better than fine, "I'd say it's a miracle." My father said, handing us the sleeping baby. "Thanks dad." I said breathlessly. He smiled in response and kissed the baby, and Bella's cheek.

We drove home and Bella, insisted on sitting in the back seat with Chris. "Darlin' he'll be fine."

"Not like I've heard that before…" She muttered.

I carried him inside, and laid him gently in the crib across the room. Bella walked in the room and wrapped her arms around my waist, as we peered over the crib, at the sleeping infant.

"He's so beautiful." Bella commented. "He looks just like you," I smiled back, "Yeah, because I have blond hair and blue eyes." She smiled kissing me lightly.

"Jaycee looks just like you too."

"Than we'll have to try for a mini Bella."

She giggled lightly as I turned out the light.

**I like this chapter because it tells how miracles do exist, and the faith and love of god. =)**

**I am so sorry it Is so short! I have a Kings Island trip I am going too, and had to write this down. I feel bad for saying this but…next chapter is the…Epilogue! I'm so sorry! Don't kill me! It'll be long though, I can assure you that! XoXo Review?**


	15. Epilogue New Addittions

**It's soo sad! This is the Epilogue of Army Wives. It's been a great journey, and I love you all! Thank you for all your reviews, comments, and advice! Enjoy…**

**BPOV:**

That little sign.

That little plus sign.

Finally. After a year of trying, I was finally pregnant!

I smiled brightly, and lifted up my shirt, to revel my flat stomach. I looked in the mirror, and imagined what it would look like in a couple months.

"Mommy!" Christopher's cry alerted me. I threw away the pregnancy test, and walked out into the living room. My now two year old son was standing next to the stairs pointing up them.

"What's wrong?" I asked, giggling slightly at his frustrated look.

"Jaycee took my bwankit!" I rolled my eyes, "Jaycee Lynn Elizabeth Cullen! Get your ass down here right now!" I couldn't control my urge to curse. She'd been doing this forever, and it was starting to annoy me.

Jaycee's small figure appeared at the top of the stairs. "Yes mommy?" She asked, "Why did you take your brothers blanket?"

"Because-Bee-Because he took my bear!" She stuttered, staring angrily at him. "Did not!" Chris countered.

"Oh my gosh! Jaycee, give him his blanket back, and Chris stop touching her stuff!" I watched as Jaycee brought the blanket from around her back, and threw it down the stairs. Chris bent down, and picked it up.

He scampered away, and Jaycee went back up the stairs. I groaned and laid on the couch. I heard Jasper walk threw the door, and peer over me. "You okay 'darlin?" He asked, kissing me lightly. "I'm fine, just stressed. The kids are driving me nuts!" I sighed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He kissed me more forcefully this time, and I wondered if this would be a good time to tell him.

"Oh, Jasper, I have something to-"

"Daddy!" Jaycee Lynn's little voice rang throughout the house, as she ran into her fathers arms.

"I missed you daddy!" She kissed his cheek, "I missed you too sweetheart."

He kissed her back, and set her down. She ran off, possibly to annoy her brother to another extent.

"What were you saying?" He asked, taking me in his arms. "Oh, right…uhm…" I was wondering if I should strait out tell him, or surprise him.

"Rose is pregnant again." I smiled; chickening out.

"Oh yeah, I heard. Emmett called me."

"So, what do you think about that?" I asked, trying to get his opinion.

"On, her being pregnant?"

"On a baby."

"Oh," He was a little surprised. "Would it be a bad thing?" I asked, "No, I wouldn't think that. A baby is a miracle, and I know you want more." He kissed my cheek sweetly.

"Oh, well…whatifItoldyouIwaspregnant?" I asked, quickly. "Your pregnant?" His face lit up. I didn't even think he'd catch that.

I nodded; speechless. He kissed me deeply, with such a passion, I swear my heart stopped.

The twins were born August 19th 2015.

Britton Faith was a spitting image of me. My brown eyes and hair, small like me, and my exact face.

Aaron Mathew was a mix between Jasper and I. He had my hair, and Jasper's insanely beautiful blue eyes.

Weren't twins supposed to look alike? That's what stunned the doctors. Aarons eyes were blue; Britton's was not.

Jaycee was excited about being a big sister again, and Christopher was insanely jealous. We explained to him that they were here to stay, and to treat them nicely. He was only three when they were born.

Jaycee had turned six after the babies were born. Emmett and Rosalie's son, Jason, was born before the twins. Emmett was thrilled to have a son, and Rosalie was overjoyed.

With four kids in the house, my life became hectic as ever.

"Jaycee, honey, would you please go get Britton's bottle off the counter?" I pleaded my daughter. "Sure mommy."

I looked down at the crying baby in my arms. Jasper was currently upstairs, putting Aaron to bed. Christopher was sitting next to me watching Britton interested.

"Chris, go up stairs, it's time for bed."

"But Britt and Awon get to tay up." He complained.

Jaycee returned with Britton's bottle in her hand. "God bless you child!" I took the bottle from her, and fed Britton. She ate greedily. "Okay, Aaron's asleep." Jasper said walking down the stairs and sitting next to me.

"Ha, your lucky. Britton has my temper." I smiled. "I know. Okay, Chris, Jaycee, time for bed." I narrowed my eyes playfully. "Just kidding," He kissed my lips lightly, and took the other kids to bed.

I looked down at the small baby in my arms. Her dark brown hair, fell to her cheeks, in small curls. She looked up at me with her chocolate brown eyes, and I instantly melted. She was so beautiful it was insane. She finished her bottle, and I stood up, walking quietly up the steps.

I walked into the blue/pink nursery, and placed her in the crib, next to her brother.

She was fast asleep, along side him. I smiled as I looked at the two babies that were now a big part of my life.

I blew them each a kiss, and walked out of the nursery, flicking off the light.

Jaycee Lynn Elizabeth Cullen, Christopher Anthony Cullen, Britton Faith Cullen, and Aaron Mathew Cullen, were my life.

After everything I've been threw, War, fights, tears, confusion, excitement, joy, overwhelment, hugs, kisses…Edward, Jasper, Edward, Jasper. Jasper. Jasper.

The man I fell in love with from the point our eyes met. The one who's always loved me. The father of my children, and the man of my dreams.

Jasper, Cullen, was my world.

**A/N: Okay; I lied. It wasn't long. Sorry! I loved writting the whole story. It was rather fun! =) Thanks for everything! I love you all!**


End file.
